Intricacy
by MiraObMalfoy
Summary: When dreams begin to plague Liz Parker she begins a journey that will take her to unexpected places and push her into a life she had no idea was hers. Chapter 1-14 all on one page... R&R!


Intricacy:

She looked up and saw him standing there watching her. Dark hair and piercing dark eyes burned into the very core of her soul. She pushed a strand of long brown hair out of her face and smiled at him. Her father walked up beside her and put his hand on the small of the young girl's back and led her to the young man.

"Your Highness? This is my youngest and most prized daughter, Ava. Daughter, this is his Majesty, the King of Antar, Zan. A most glorious and beautiful planet you have your highness." The young girl's father bowed his head at the very young King and she did so as well.

"As is Kiri, Lord Daine. Lady Ava it is a pleasure to finally meet you, your father has told me many wonderful things about you." He took her hand and in that moment she felt such an intense feeling it was almost as if she were floating on air. He must've felt it as well because he seemed a little taken aback by her.

"A pleasure, as well your Highness." She spoke softly leaning into him as their eyes locked. The whole room seemed to disappear. It was as if it were only Zan and Ava. Ava's father cleared his throat in that moment.

"Ava was commenting on how much she would love to see the grounds of your lovely Palace." Ava looked up at him and he smiled at her warmly approving with his eyes.

"Of course. Tomorrow my sister and I will show you the grounds. If you will excuse me Lord Daine, I must retire to my room now. Lady Ava, I shall see you tomorrow. Pleasant evening to the both of you." Zan kissed the top of Ava's hand one last time, shook her father's hand and walked out of the room.

The party continued around Ava. Ava was introduced to Lady Maretta, wife of General Rath, and Lord Aldrich husband of Princess Vilandra who was chatting at the moment with the young Princess of Rezarta, Treania and her husband Prince Kyros.

Ava excused herself for some air and found an empty balcony. Antar's moons were shining softly down upon the planet as she stared out into the night thinking about the young King, Zan. Ava hadn't noticed when he was standing next to her but suddenly there was a hand on top of hers that was warm and it felt safe. Ava looked up and their eyes held each other for a moment. Saying everything and nothing at the same time. Zan lifted his hand and touched her cheek.

"I've wanted to do that all night." Zan said with a smile that light up the night sky. Ava was captivated by what was happening. She didn't understand it but it felt so right.

"Your High…." Zan put his finger up to her mouth.

"Please, simply Zan."

"Zan. I thought you were going to rest?" Ava said before thinking it through. 'How absurd of me to question a King,' she thought flushing red for a moment. His face turned into a smile and he chuckled.

"Who can sleep on such a beautiful night as this one? Come with me." He took Ava's hand in that moment and they were off running down stairs, through the garden that must've been beautiful. She had never once lost her balance as he led Ava over rocks and down through a path where faintly was the sound of rushing water. They made it to a clearing a moment later and Ava saw in the bright moonlight a small yet beautiful waterfall and the water that it fell into was beautiful as well.

"Vilandra and I used to swim here when we were children. She hasn't been here in years. I still come out here from time to time. It's one of my favorite places when I want to be alone." Zan turned to Ava and kissed her with such passion that in that very second she knew he was the only man she could ever love for the rest of her life. He pulled back and smiled at Ava caressing her cheek.

"Zan, I've never felt…"

"This way about anyone? Ava, I love you. From the moment I saw you across the room my heart leapt. It told me you were the one."

"Zan, this is…"

"Crazy? Yes, it is but I never want to be parted from you." Zan was serious and Ava felt the same way as well; she never wanted to be apart from him. Ava kissed his hand and looked into his eyes. Tears began to make their way to the surface as she blinked them back. Ava loved him. Ava was in love with a complete stranger. Yet, this stranger as strange as it sounded was the love of her life and she knew that he felt the same way.

" What do you propose we do about it?" Ava asked tentatively not sure what his answer would be.

" To never be parted from this day forward. Stay… Marry me… Tomorrow." As Zan said these words Ava's head snapped up and the tears she had been holding back made their way out. He had tears in his eyes as well.

" Yes!" Ava shouted and threw her arms around him and he kissed her again. In that moment Ava saw things. Visions… Scary visions… War… Blood… DEATH. Ava opened her eyes and Zan began to disappear. Ava began to scream wildly for Zan as it all came true around her. Explosions... Fires… Darkness.

Then everything went pitch black and Ava felt herself falling into a dark abyss but suddenly she could still hear herself screaming… screaming for Zan.

Liz Parker awoke from her dream turned nightmare, sweating and disoriented. She could feel her heart pounding in her head.

Liz pulled her covers back and staggered to her bathroom. She felt dizzy for a moment as she splashed water on her face. She looked in the mirror and noticed her eyes were a little dilated and she was a bit scared.

" What is going on?" Liz asked silently. She drank some water and calmed herself. When she looked back at the mirror her eyes were normal again. She shook her head and made her way back into her room. The moon was shinning in brightly and its beauty took her breath away for a moment.

She thought about the dream she had just had but now it was fading. It had been so beautiful at first and the young man had been so handsome and sweet. Liz lay back in her bed and slowly drifted off to sleep, the memories of the dream tucking themselves into unconsciousness for another night.

" Liz?" Maria, Liz's best friend in the whole world, had been talking to her for five minutes straight. Maria gave Liz a little nudge pulling her from her tiredness.

" Did you say something?" Liz asked as Maria rolled her eyes.

" I have been telling you for the past five minutes about how I saw Pam Troy and Davis Childs go into the eraser room during 2nd period while I was on my way to the bathroom. I mean I am telling you a piece of juicy gossip and you're like falling asleep on me here. What is with you lately?" Maria asked a little annoyed.

" I have just been working so much lately at the Crashdown and school work on top of that. I'm just a little stressed out. Plus I didn't sleep so well last night. I had the strangest dream but I can't remember it." Liz finished looking down at her food and began to pick at it.

" Have you ever thought about taking up yoga or meditation? I mean look at me, yoga twice a week and meditation every morning at 6 for 20 minutes. It seriously helps." Maria pushed a strand of her long blonde hair out of her face and smiled at her friend.

" Maybe. Where's Alex?" Liz asked looking around for their best guy friend, Alex Whitman.

" He said something about staying for a few minutes after his computer class. I'm sure he'll be here any second." Maria said as she finished her lunch. Liz looked around the quad and stopped when she saw him. Maria noticed a moment later who exactly it was walking in the quad followed closely by his sister and their friend. Maria looked at Liz who had turned bright red and had suddenly become interested in the ground.

Max Evans, his sister Isabel and their friend Michael Guerin walked past Maria and Liz without giving them even a glance. Liz looked up as they had finally passed and she seemed back to normal.

" Why do you always get like that around him?" Maria asked lifting her eyebrows in an inquisitive look.

" You know why Maria." Liz said rolling her eyes.

" Know why what?" Alex asked sitting down across from Liz and Maria, his tray full of food.

" Liz's infatuation with the mysterious Max Evans." Maria teased putting an arm around Liz's shoulders.

" I am not infatuated with him!" Liz denied turning a soft shade of red for a moment then tucked her hair behind her ear.

" Liz you stare at him when he comes into the Crashdown, you admire him from a far when we're here at school, and I've seen the way you smile at him when he talks to you in biology." Maria prodded.

" You make me sound like some love struck teenager Maria. It's not my fault that Ms. Lang made him my partner in biology. That's all we are is lab partners." Liz insisted.

" There's nothing wrong if Liz likes Max, Maria." Alex chimed in.

" You're just as hopeless as she is with you're obsession with Isabel Evans." Maria chided.

" Maria!" Alex and Liz cried at the same time. A curly headed blonde girl sat down next to Alex in a huff.

" You'd think it was a crime to ask for an extra packet of mustard. I swear the cafeteria people are so stingy." Tess Harding, Liz, Maria and Alex's other best friend, complained.

" Here you can have mine." Liz said handing it to Tess. Tess smiled wide and winked at her.

" What would I do with out you Lizzie?" Tess asked.

" Probably die of a tragic death." Liz teased dramatically.

" Chica tan linda, you missed a Max episode." Maria teased as Liz grew red and Tess' eyes grew wide.

" Oh did I? Liz I don't get why you don't just fess up and tell him how you feel already. If I were you I'd march right up to him and tell him 'Max Evans, you're my destiny' then I'd kiss him all deep and passionate like." Tess said acting it out. Liz shook her head at her friend and Tess and Alex pretended to be Max and Liz.

" You guys are horrible!" Liz said as the four of them laughed.

It was always easy for them to laugh and feel comfortable with each other. They had been friends since they were practically born. Their mom's had been friends since they put the kids in daycare together, so the four mothers' always made play dates. As the four grew older they became inseparable. Now they were in their junior year of high school and their friendships were still strong, between the four teenagers and their mothers'.

The bell rang indicating lunch was over.

Liz walked into class with her friends and expected to see Max setting up their lab station. Max wasn't there sadly the table was empty. Maria, Alex and Tess gave their friend an apologetic smile as they made their ways to their tables.

Liz sat down and grabbed her stuff out for the class. She opened the book and began to read but soon found herself dozing off.

Liz was awoken with a start and found herself in a beautiful garden in bright daylight. She blinked and looked around noticing she was alone at the moment.

'Where the hell am I?' she asked herself. Liz looked down and noticed she was wearing a beautiful gown. Liz started breathing very erratically as she began looking around for anyone to tell her something.

" Ava! Ava!" she heard a man yelling and she turned towards the voice. He turned the corner and her breath caught. It was the man from her dreams.

" Ava my love there you are. I have been searching for you." The dark haired young man told her. Before she could ask him anything she found herself talking.

" Zan, my love, I have been wandering the garden in search of the perfect litra flower for our table tonight. I think I have finally found it." Liz/Ava said as she felt herself smiling at the young man. He took her in his arms and kissed her on the forehead.

" No flower will ever compare to your beauty." Zan whispered in her ear, then looked at her his eyes shining. Liz noticed that his face looked like someone else now, like someone she already knew. Zan's faced had morphed into Max Evans. Liz pulled back a bit and stared at him. Zan/Max's face got a worried expression.

" Ava? Ava?" Zan started to shake to Ava/Liz lightly and suddenly Liz heard her own name out of his mouth.

" Liz? Liz!" someone yelled and Liz jerked awake. Max Evans was staring at her and she could hear a faint murmur of laughter from the class.

" Are you ok?" Max asked as the second bell rang to begin class.

" Yeah. Is class over?" Liz asked as she blinked back into reality. Max looked at her for a second unsure of her.

" No, class just started." Max smiled as he began to prepare the specimen for the experiment.

" Thank goodness, I didn't realize how tired I was." Liz said then covered her yawn. Max looked at her and smiled widely.

" I take it you didn't get a good nights sleep?" Max asked cleaning the microscope and then pushed it over towards Liz. She adjusted it and set the slide in.

" I guess not." Liz sighed.

" I saw you at lunch but you were in deep conversation with Maria so I didn't want to interrupt." Max said casually as he pulled out more slides.

" Oh, yeah, well you could've interrupted…it, uh… would've been just fine. Maria would've gotten over it." Liz said uneasily flushing a bit red.

" We were in a bit of a hurry anyways. Michael wanted tacos from Diego's so we kinda had to hurry." Max chuckled. Liz laughed a little at that. She didn't know Michael all that well. All she knew was he was a foster kid and was Max, Isabel and Kyle Valenti's friend.

" I didn't see Kyle today," Liz said as Max looked at her inquisitively. Liz noticed his look and finished her thought, " I mean the four of you are almost always together. Is he like sick or something?"

" No, I think he went fishing with his Dad." Max said not pursing that conversation further.

Liz had noticed over the past few months Kyle Valenti, the sheriff's son, had been removing himself further from his supposed best friends and had been hanging out with the people from the football team, which he was a part of. Liz felt bad for Max because it had seemed that the four of them were inseparable, but she just figured it was a part of growing up. Max and Liz only spoke about their experiment from then until the end of the class. Liz then knew that Kyle was a sore subject and it caused Max to freeze up and not talk further.

School was finally over for the day and Liz felt so tired. She was happy she didn't have to work at her family owned restaurant, the Crashdown. It was alien themed as was everything else in the town of Roswell, NM.

Liz walked into her room, sat down at her desk and started to recall the bits of her dream that she remembered and the dream she had had in class. She had been weirded out by the whole Max in her dreams thing. Sure she had dreamt about Max Evans before but never had it tied into any of her other dreams. Liz couldn't remember the names she had heard in both dreams but she was drawn to them. She shook off the strange feeling and pulled out her homework and began to work on it.

Tess walked up the familiar stairs to Liz's room and entered without knocking. Nancy had told Tess, that Liz was probably doing homework. That's where Tess found her friend, at her desk, doing homework. Tess entered slowly and quietly.

Tess giggled silently and then jumped on Liz's bed, scaring Liz and making her scream.

" Tess!" Liz yelled hitting her shoe with her notebook.

" You should've seen your face." Tess said laughing. Liz rolled her eyes.

" Not funny." Liz said seriously. Tess frowned.

" What is with you lately?" Tess asked getting serious and moving closer to her friend. Liz sighed and showed Tess her dream notebook. Tess looked over it and exhaled loudly.

" Wow." Was all Tess said, as she looked at Liz awestruck.

" I know right?" Liz asked taking the notebook back and setting it down.

Liz got out of her chair and lay down next to Tess on her bed staring up at the ceiling.

" If I was having dreams like that I'd be making tons of money writing books like that one chick. How come you didn't tell me or any of us about these dreams sooner?" Tess asked laying back next to Liz.

Liz turned on her side to face Tess and frowned.

" They're just dreams and I've only had two. It's not a big deal." Liz said sighing.

" Liz! You could be having like past life dreams or some shit." Tess said as she sat up again and looked down at her friend who was wearing a worried look on her face.

" They're just dreams." Liz assured her.

Tess knew how stubborn Liz was because she knew how stubborn she could be and they were very similar.

" Alright but they seem like the coolest dreams ever. Just write them down when you remember them. So, I saw Kyle Valenti today. I was, you know walking the long way home, and he waved to me when he saw me. I guess him and the sheriff went fishing because they had all these fish." Tess said disgustedly. Liz laughed at her friend.

" Max told me they went fishing. I thought you were over him?" Liz asked as Tess ran a hand through her blonde curls.

" I thought so too but when I saw him today my crush came flooding back." Tess smiled and then turned red.

" Why don't you… what is it you told me to do? Confess my feelings and tell him he's my destiny? Why don't you do the same thing?" Liz teased.

" It's not the same thing. Kyle is suddenly so popular and it is just hard to get to him now. Before I just had to deal with Mr. Brood, Miss. Ice Queen and Max. Now it's the football team." Tess said sighing. Liz smiled and sat up. She patted her friend on the back.

" If he waved to you obviously his personality hasn't changed. Besides, Kyle still hangs out with Max and the others, just talk to him when he's with them. I'm pretty sure Isabel isn't that bad. Come on let's go down to the Crashdown and have something delicious and fattening." Liz joked as the two friends headed downstairs.

" So it's confirmed?" The man asked the woman.

" Yes sir, it is confirmed. She's receiving the dreams and they are as vague as you told me to make them." The woman said looking at a very high tech computer screen.

" Turn it off. That is the end of our duty. We did as the Queen asked. Now it is up to the Royal's and their protector to decipher it further. We can no longer watch them." The man said with a sad look on his face.

" Sir, do you think they will be safe?" the woman asked as they began to leave the room.

" Let us hope. They are our saviors." He said closing the door behind them.

The weekend was finally here and Liz had the weekend off from work. She had been dream free for the past few days. She missed them though and wished she could remember them more vividly.

" So Lizzie? What are we doing this weekend?" Maria danced towards her. Liz smiled at her friend and laughed.

" I have no idea. I think Alex wanted to check out the new movie that's playing at the theater. Tess wanted to go to some party at the old soap factory." Liz said as Maria smiled at the last idea.

" I think we might have to force Alex into coming along to that party." Maria said plopping down on Liz's bed. Tess walked in, in that moment with an excited look on her face.

" Guess what!" Tess squealed as she sat down next to Maria.

" What?" Liz asked. Tess wiggled her eyebrows.

" Kyle, Max, Michael, and Isabel are making an appearance at the party tonight! I am so dancing with Kyle tonight!" Tess giggled excitedly jumping up and down on Liz's bed. Maria and Liz rolled their eyes.

" What?" Tess asked sitting down feeling hurt by her friends. They noticed their sarcasm had hurt her.

" Tess, we need to be the air of sophistication tonight. I mean if you calmly and coolly walk past Kyle and just give him a little 'nod' he'll more than likely be drawn to you." Maria said as Tess nodded her head in agreement.

" Have I told you lately how much I love you guys?" Tess asked.

" No, you've been totally over due." Liz teased as she walked to her closet.

" We must look what is the word I'm looking for? Tempting. Yes… tempting. We have to. You and Tess have to reel in your boys tonight. I'm going to call Alex and tell him to pick us up at 8. He has no choice in the matter." Maria laughed as she walked out of the room.

" So… Liz… I was wondering…" Tess began to ask as Liz threw an arm around her friend's shoulders.

" Of course you can borrow something! What are best friends for?" Liz asked as Maria walked back in and they began to dress and get dolled up for the party.

Max stared out his window for a second and sighed. He could not believe he had gotten himself into going to this party. Kyle had been so adamant about them going that there was no saying no.

He perked up a bit at the thought of Liz Parker being there. He'd always had such a crush on her.

' That's not her kind of thing. Not my kind of thing either.' He thought to himself. Kyle had changed a little bit over the past few months and it took them all a little off guard.

Sure the four of them were "different" but did they need to not live normal lives. That's what Kyle had told him. It was really only Michael who was truly worried about being "different" and people finding out. That was only because he hadn't grown up in a safe environment.

Max shook the thoughts out of his head. He didn't want to think about anything, he just wanted some type of normalcy.

" Max." Isabel said walking into his room dressed in a short red dress. Her long blonde hair hung straight.

" Yeah?" He asked.

" Kyle's here. Let's go." Isabel said waving him forward. He grabbed his black leather jacket, walked out his bedroom door and closed it behind him.

" So tell me why did I agree to this again?" Alex asked as he drove down the old highway to the soap factory.

" Because you're our very best friend and you'd do anything for us." Tess said smiling from the backseat. Alex just shook his head.

" You know, you guys are lucky I love you so much!" Alex said as his voice turned high pitched for a second. Maria turned to him; she was sitting in the passenger seat.

" You know Alex, Isabel is going to be there. Tonight could be your night." Maria said smiling a devious smile. Alex turned a bright shade of red and just stared ahead at the road.

" So Liz?" Maria turned to her, " Are you going to try to tell Max how you feel?"

" Maria, why would I tell him? I mean we're not even really friends. I feel like you should really get to know someone before you can think of getting into that type of relationship." Liz said matter-of-factly. Maria rolled her eyes.

" Please Liz you want him so bad I can almost smell the sex coming off you." Maria joked. Liz slapped her friend on the shoulder catching Maria off guard.

" Hey!" was all Maria said as she had a shocked look on her face. The other three laughed at that as they finally made their way down the road to where the old soap factory was.

They noticed as shit loads of people were already there and the music was piercing the quiet night air. The music was flooding through their bodies as they made their way through the hundreds of cars. Liz, Maria, Alex and Tess were excited yet nervous for the night to take place. Hopefully, things would go their ways but if not that was ok too.

Liz looked around when they walked through the entrance. Throngs of kids were dancing and gyrating to the music. If Liz could have one wish tonight it would be to dance with Max Evans and have the world just disappear around them.

Max Evans stood in a corner watching Liz and her friends make their way through the crowds of their classmates. His only wish for tonight was to share a dance with Liz and have the world disappear around them.

Michael elbowed Max out of thought.

" Let's get out of here. Why are we even here in the first place?" Michael asked with an annoyed look in his eyes. Isabel was off with some of her girlfriends.

" It's good for us to do things like this. Besides we're here for Kyle; moral support." Max said as Kyle walked up to them.

" So I think tonight's the night." Kyle said smiling widely. Michael rolled his eyes.

" Kyle, you know it isn't safe. Why would you risk it?" Michael cautioned.

" So what we're never supposed to be happy? Never get involved? That may be how you want to live Michael but not me ok? I'm tired of being in the shadows and always being on the outside. I just want to be normal." Kyle said sighing.

" That's your problem Kyle. We're not normal!" Michael seethed.

Max stayed quietly out of it because he knew exactly how Michael's temper flared and how volatile he was.

" It's not like I'm going to walk up to her, ask her to dance, and while we're dancing be like; 'Oh by the way, Tess, I'm an ALIEN!" Kyle said sarcastically. Michael shook his head.

" Do what you want Kyle, but, if the Feds come after you don't say I didn't warn you. I'm out of here." Michael said lividly.

Max patted Kyle's back and sighed.

" You know how he is. He's just looking out for us." Max smiled at his friend.

" I know. I just can't hide in the shadows anymore Max. I know how much you like Liz and I just think you should go after it. To hell with Michael. He thinks the people or whatever that left us here is going to come back for us someday. Honestly, I really don't think so. Its just time to start living." Kyle said taking a step out of the dark corner towards the light.

Max looked at him and thought maybe his friend was right. If Isabel could do it so could Max.

" Maybe you're right." Max said as he took a step out of the corner towards Kyle.

" It's all fun and games until somebody gets hurt!" Alex exclaimed as he hobbled on one foot to sit down. A frantic dancer had stepped pretty hard on his foot.

" Alex, are you alright?" Tess asked as she came back with water bottles. Alex looked up at her with a, none, too happy expression on his face.

" I got pummeled by some freak dancing. Do I look alright?" Alex asked as Tess patted him on the back.

" Tess look who's coming over here." Maria whispered in her ear.

Tess casually turned to see Kyle walking her way with the ever so quiet Max Evans, her friend's long time crush. Tess remembered what Maria had told her, be the air of sophistication. Tess and Liz did just that when Maria gave them both a wink.

Kyle and Max walked up behind them and stood there for a second.

" Ahem." Kyle cleared his throat as Tess turned and smiled at him.

" Oh, hey Kyle, didn't know you were gonna be here." Tess assumed flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

" So Tess I was wondering if you wanted to…" Kyle began but Tess interrupted.

" Sure!" She exclaimed loudly catching him off guard.

" Ok, let's dance then. Glad it's a slow one." Kyle said as they made their way to the dance floor.

Destiny by Zero 7 began to play as Max moved closer to Liz.

The way Max was staring at Liz made her blush. Liz felt something deep inside her stir and something made them both extend their hands to each other.

Liz took his hand and he lead her to where Kyle and Tess were dancing slowly and laughing about something Kyle had said.

The journey's long

And it feels so bad

I'm thinking back to the last day we had

Old moon fades into new

Soon I know I'll be back with you

I'm nearly with you

I'm nearly with you…

Max and Liz soon felt as though they were the only two in the room.

When Liz looked around the room it had changed completely. No longer were they in the old soap factory. They were in some sort of grand ballroom. There were dozens of couples dancing around them. Max was smiling down at Liz but he was different and she knew she was too.

" My darling Ava why do you appear in such ill spirits tonight?" Zan/Max asked as they danced slowly.

" Worries. The talks of treachery and ill will towards you have caused a rift on our beautiful planet. My Zan," Ava/Liz said touching his face, " all you have done since your father passed is try to right the wrongs that he caused. What more could the people ask for?"

Zan/Max looked at her and lead her to the empty balcony where he had snuck up behind her the first night they met.

" Ava, I have tried to make peace with Khivar. For reasons we don't quite understand he refuses. I want peace for this planet but my father made grave mistakes." Zan/Max shook his head and looked up at the brightly shining moons. Ava/Liz put her hand on his shoulder to console him. She kissed his shoulder and he turned towards her and embraced her in a passionate kiss.

" Zan, brother!" Vilandra yelled as she ran towards him, fear in her eyes. Vilandra was covered in blood as she reached out for him. Vilandra had come from the direction of the waterfalls.

Zan/Max grabbed Vilandra as she fell in his arms. Vilandra began to sob and she was bleeding profusely.

" They breached the castle walls. They caught Aldrich and I by surprise as we were watching the stars out by the falls. Zan, Aldrich is dead! He died protecting me." Vilandra sobbed and then grew weak, her breathing becoming heavy as her lips began to turn purple. Ava/Liz watched with horror.

" Vilandra who? Who breached the walls?" Zan/Max sobbed as he held his dying sister.

Vilandra looked at him weakly and her breathing became shallow.

" Khivar and his men." Vilandra whispered as she passed silently in Zan/Max's arms.

Zan/Max shook with anger and hatred. Ava/Liz had never seen him like this, she looked at Vilandra lying there in his arms and she stroked her beautiful face. Her sister-in-law was dead. Aldrich was dead as well.

Zan/Max laid his sister gently on the ground and then stood up, anger and hatred burning in his eyes. Ava/Liz stood back and watched the scene unfold before her. Total chaos erupted around them as the servants carried Vilandra's body inside. General Rath was preparing a crusade. Zan/Max was going with him.

" Ava, my love I will return to you." Zan/Max said staring deeply into her eyes. Ava/Liz had tears running down her cheeks. This had all happened so fast, too fast. She had an impending sense of doom.

" Promise me!" Ava/Liz said looking in his eyes fiercely.

" I promise," Zan/Max, vowed kissing the top of her forehead, " I will return to you." He kissed her one last time then disappeared into the night with General Rath and Lord Kyros. Lady Maretta and Princess Treania stood behind their friend and Queen of Antar as they all watched their husbands march into battle.

When I'm weak I draw strength from you

And when you're lost I know how to change your mood

And when I'm down you breathe life over me

Even though we're miles apart we are each other's destiny.

Liz heard the end of the song and felt Max pull back a bit.

" Liz, are you alright? You were quiet through the whole song." Max said looking at her with worry in his eyes.

It had happened to her again. Liz had been caught in a strange daydream. She pulled back from Max and began to walk towards the exit of the soap factory.

" Liz where are you going?" Max asked her as she stopped and looked at him.

" Home." Liz said as she walked outside. Max followed her and then suddenly she stopped and turned to face him. Liz was chalk white.

" Liz are you ok?" Max asked as he stood in front of her looking more worried.

" Can you take me home?" Liz asked him with a shaky voice.

" Kyle and I drove separately, so I'll just let him know to take Isabel home. I'll let him know I'm taking you home so Tess can tell the others." Max disappeared back into the rave.

Liz stared out at the dark deserted road as Max drove. She didn't want to talk; she just wanted to think about what she had seen. Where was this coming from? It was so real and why was this Zan guy suddenly always Max now.

She hadn't realized when they had arrived in front the Crashdown until Max shut off the car. Liz looked over at him and he looked back at her and gave her a soft smile.

" Thank you for the ride Max." Liz said taking off her seatbelt.

" No problem. Liz?" Max asked as Liz was reaching for the door handle. She turned her head to look at him. He was looking at her quizzically.

" Max?" Liz asked after a few seconds of silence.

" Liz… I'd really like us… to be more than just lab partners. Maybe we can be friends." Max said chickening out of asking her out on a date. Liz smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear smiling.

" I thought we already were?" Liz teased. Max blushed a little.

" Yeah, but I mean the kind of friends that hang out sometimes. During school and maybe sometimes after… and you know… just hang out." Max smiled sheepishly.

" Sure." Liz smiled.

" Liz? Being friends now, can I ask you something?" Max asked furrowing his brow.

" Shoot." Liz said sitting back against the seat.

" What happened to you while we were dancing? You looked like you were in some sort of trance." Max asked as Liz's eyes darted away from his.

' I was in a trance?' she thought to herself.

" I… wasn't feeling very well all day… guess I sort of zoned out." Liz said laughing at herself. 'Hopefully that was believable' she thought to herself. Max seemed to have accepted that and smiled at her.

" I guess I'll see you later." Max said as Liz opened the Jeep's door.

" Thanks again for the ride. See you later." Liz said closing the door and waving to Max.

Liz lay in her bed that night thinking about the trance state Max said she was in and about what she had seen during that trance. Liz had written it all down in her dream journal.

She had to find out what the hell was happening to her and she had to tell Tess about this latest one but also finally share it with Maria and Alex.

He stared through her window at her sleeping figure. All this time he had searched and now he had found the key to unlocking the past and bringing the Royal 8 together again.

This young girl was the key to salvation. She was after all the young Queen hybrid.

Ch. 5

The weekend had passed and Maria still had no idea why Liz left the rave so early but she was happy Max and Liz seemed to take a step further finally.

Maria walked slowly to the girl's bathroom, letting the time go by. She hated her geometry class it was so boring. She noticed him then, at his locker, he was tall, muscular, messy dark sandy-blonde hair and that brooding yet dangerous look he had to him.

Maria DeLuca had never really noticed Michael Guerin before but something now made her notice. Suddenly, she noticed that he became very tense, then slowly looked to his left and noticed her staring. She smiled but he just slammed his locker and walked towards her.

Michael just stared straight ahead; as he passed her Michael stopped and leaned down towards her, glaring.

" Take a picture next time, it'll last longer." He whispered in an icy cold voice.

Maria almost ran to the bathroom. 'Seriously, how can anyone be that scary?' she thought.

Liz was still tired from the weekend; she had little time to talk to any of her friends, with work and homework getting in the way. She knew that she had to tell Maria and Alex soon and let Tess in on the other things she had experienced. She wanted to know what they would think; hopefully not that she was bat-shit insane.

It was lunch by now and Liz made her way with her lunch in hand, a galaxy sub with extra hot peppers just the way she liked it, to her usual table. Liz noticed something a little different though… Kyle was sitting next to Tess just talking to her. Something about it seemed so familiar to Liz, as if it were déjà vu.

Although Kyle had never really sat with them before. Ever.

" Hey guys." Liz said as she sat down tucking her hair behind her ear. It was something she did quite often.

" Hey Liz, how's it going?" Kyle asked with a huge grin.

" Hi Liz." Tess said smiling at her friend and then eating a fry covered in Tabasco. Liz made a face. " It's Kyle's invention. You should try it, it's really yummy." Tess said teasing with a fry. Liz rolled her eyes and delved into her sub.

" I'm offended that you won't try a bite Liz." Kyle teased.

Liz put her galaxy sub down and ate the fry. To her surprise it was the best thing she had ever eaten.

" Wow Kyle that is good." Liz said wiping her mouth with a napkin.

" Divulging your secrets Kyle." Max said jokingly sitting next to Liz. Max and Liz shared a warm smile.

" What is this a party we're not invited to?" Maria asked as she and Alex took a seat. Liz waved as she ate.

" Kyle saw me sitting alone and came to say hello. Besides I thought we were a welcoming, nonjudgmental sort of group." Tess stated matter-of-factly.

" Max and I were just leaving anyways. Tess, I'll call you later." Kyle said as Tess blushed again and they walked off. Maria turned to Tess with a huge smile on her face.

" Spill it Chica!" Maria squealed.

She had slipped into the hybrid Queens's room unnoticed. She had to find what she was searching for. It was important so that she could leave the clues she was instructed to leave.

She worked quickly, using her powers to search for the object that she needed.

" There you are." She said softly and opened up the Queen hybrids draw. She grabbed the object and withdrew from the room; silently as when she entered leaving everything as it was, except for what she had taken.

" So you didn't kiss?" Maria asked as they walked to class. Tess rolled her eyes.

" For the millionth and one time Maria, no." Tess responded in an annoyed tone. It was true, Kyle and her had spent some time together but it was more of getting to know each other that anything more. Tess really liked Kyle but didn't want to push her luck.

" I think he'll ask you on a date soon and you guys will so kiss!" Maria said smiling and winking at her.

Liz smiled at her friend's she loved their banter.

" Alex why are you so quiet?" Maria asked.

" Nothing, I'll see you guys later. I gotta get to class." Alex said as he began to walk away.

" Oh! Alex! Make sure you come over after school. It's important." Liz said as he shook his nodded and made his way to his class.

" What's important?" Maria asked.

" I promise I'll tell you guys at my house. What is up with Alex?" Liz asked as they walked into English.

" The party on Friday was not what Alex expected. He didn't see you know who at all." Tess said as she took her seat.

" Poor Alex." Liz said apologetically.

Time passed slowly until it was finally time for Liz's class with Max. She held her breath as she entered the class. Max looked at her with his dark brown eyes and smiled.

" Hey Liz." Max said softly as Liz tucked her hair behind her ear.

" Hey Max." she said blushing a bit.

They began to do their assignment and it was as if they were doing this little dance with each other. Their eyes seemed to meet every time they looked up. Liz's heart was racing a million miles an hour.

Something was happening to Max too. He had this insatiable hunger for her that he didn't quite understand. His arm brushed against her and he didn't understand what it was but he saw something.

* Flash *

Max saw their him and Liz, their bodies moving as one. It wasn't them though yet it was.

" Uh…uh… uh… Oh Zan." Liz was moaning.

* Flash *

Max was taken aback by what he saw. Liz looked at him and smiled completely unaware of what he had just seen.

' No way did that come from Liz.' Max thought to himself.

Liz noticed the look on Max's face. He looked worried by something as he sat next to her and just stared off into space. It had been strange, a moment ago she felt this electricity between them now it was gone and he was acting weird.

The bell rang and Max nearly ran out of the classroom. Liz just bit her bottom lip and looked after him quizzically.

" You ready?" Maria asked making Liz jump from her thoughts. She turned and smiled at her friend.

" Let's go." Liz said with an awkward smile.

" So you saw something when you touched Liz?" Isabel asked as she lounged on Max's bed. Michael just looked at him and Kyle yawned.

" That's what you called this meeting for to tell us you saw a little flash. Not like you never have before." Kyle said rolling his eyes.

" This one was different, it was like I was drawn to her and what I saw was us but it wasn't. She said the name Zan in the flash." Max said sitting down as Michael looked at him with a strange pissed off expression.

" I told you Max. I knew this would happen if you weren't careful. Are you sure she didn't see anything? What if you saw like one of her daydreams or something? I mean we don't really know Liz Parker. She could be part of some kind of alien hunter type thing." Michael said completely over exaggerating.

" Michael, come on little Miss Perfect Scientist? I don't think so. I'm sure it was just a fantasy of Max's, maybe from like a movie he saw and he was pretending to be this… What did you say the name was? Oh yeah, Zan" Isabel teased.

Max shook his head.

" It was like I knew that name or something though. It was so familiar." Max said looking at his friends.

" Max, man you gotta lay off the porn." Kyle said patting his back. Michael looked at him seriously.

" Seriously though, you need to be more careful around her Maxwell." Michael interjected.

" Yeah, I guess you're right." Max said, dejectedly. Michael looked at Kyle and gave him a non-to-pleased look.

" Are you serious? I'm not the one who got a flash!" Kyle exclaimed.

" Kyle…" Isabel began.

" Fine, I'll be careful around Tess. I really like her though but I'll be just friends then." Kyle said rolling his eyes. " I don't like it but I'll do it."

" Wait what!" Maria exclaimed.

" You've been having these weird occurrences and you didn't tell us about it!" Alex exclaimed.

" I told Tess a little of it but I wasn't sure if I should get you guys involved until it became more… comprehensible." Liz said as she sat in the lounge chair on her balcony.

" I can't believe you didn't tell all of us. I understand that Tess was here and you showed her the book but all FOUR of us are best friends. We tell each other everything." Maria said as she sat in the other chair.

" Is that why you left on Friday night?" Tess asked.

" Yeah. I can't believe it happened while I was awake." Liz said as she got to her feet and climbed in her window. " You guys can read what they were about. It's so strange. I've never heard any of these names in my life."

The other three climbed back into Liz's room following her. Liz walked to her side table and pulled it open.

" That's strange, my dream journal was right here. I put it here last night." Liz said.

They four friends searched all over Liz's room looking for the burgundy dream journal. They came up empty handed. Liz went back to the draw and when she touched the handle something funny happened.

* Flash *

A tall, lanky, young, short blonde haired woman opening her drawer and taking Liz's journal.

A cave out in the desert.

* End of Flash *

Liz let out a rush of air like someone had punched her in the stomach.

" Liz are you alright?" Tess asked worriedly.

" Liz what happened?" Maria asked helping Liz to her bed.

Liz was as white as a ghost and shaking.

" Oh my… God… I saw… I saw…" Liz began.

" What did you see Liz?" Alex asked his eyes wide with worry.

" I saw someone take my journal. Someone stole my dream journal." Liz said with a shaky voice.

Ch. 6A

Gabrielle, also known as Gabby, walked into the apartment with her husband Vincent she sighed as she put the groceries down. Vincent was playing video games as usual stopping to help her unpack groceries.

" You got the lemon pudding I like. Thank you honey." Vincent said kissing her cheek. Gabby blushed and patted him on the butt.

" You know you're adorable right?" she asked batting her long eye lashes at him. She was stunningly beautiful; tall (6ft even), long curly brunette hair, and big beautiful hazel green eyes. She was incredibly sweet and nurturing which is why nursing was her profession.

" Yeah but do you know how beautiful you are?" Vincent asked her as her took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Vincent was equally as handsome; he was also very tall about 6'5", he had short dirty blonde hair and gorgeous aqua blue eyes. He was caring, loving and compassionate. He was the perfect pediatrician.

" So what did you do on your day off?" Gabby asked Vincent pulling away from him.

" I basically just rested all day. Playing video games, cleaning. The usual." He said throwing Gabby a sweet smile.

" So tacos or burgers tonight?" Gabby asked as she finished putting stuff away.

Vincent started taking out the stuff for tacos. Gabby laughed at him and shook her head.

" What? The spicier, the better, you know my motto." He smiled widely and they worked together on dinner, laughing about dumb things and work.

They finished and ate in front of the TV, laughing at a sitcom they both enjoyed. Their love and bond was very strong, so strong it was impenetrable. Even though they were young, no one ever questioned their relationship.

Gabby walked into the bedroom to shower and begin to get ready for bed. She was exhausted after such a long day. She could hear Vincent in the living room turning on his video games.

' I guess men never grow out of that.' She said to herself with a laugh. She walked to her dresser and noticed a plain leather brown journal on top of it. Gabby just stared at it for a long time. She wasn't sure what it was. Maybe Vincent knew what it was. She picked it up and walked back out to the living room.

Vincent noticed Gabby standing there and paused his game turning his head towards her and seeing her strange expression.

" What is it Gabby?" Vincent asked as she held the leather bound journal out in front of her.

" What is this Vincent?" she asked, her voice a bit shaky.

Vincent stared at it for a long moment. It was very silent and still between the two of them that the ticking from the clock on the wall grew louder and louder.

Finally Vincent seemed to draw a breath in and Gabby let a breath out.

" It's a journal." Vincent said softly.

" It's not yours or mine. So who's is it?" Gabby asked cautiously.

" The young queen hybrid's. I've finally found the first of our 8 charges and she's been here the whole time in Roswell." Vincent said with a simple smile on her face. Gabby's eyes welled up with tears as she smiled and began to laugh.

" After all this time? You've finally found one? Only one? That means that it shouldn't be too long before we find the others. Oh Vincent! Finally!" she squealed jumping into his arms.

" She's having the dreams Gabby." Vincent said looking at her seriously.

" Then we better hurry. It won't be long until she begins to get lead to the pod chambers. She won't understand by herself. The Granolith's honing beacon could be set off and if it is…" Gabby said as she looked at Vincent in horror.

" It could lead our enemies straight to us." Vincent said his eyes flashing with fear.

Ch. 6B

" What do you mean you saw someone take your journal?" Alex asked not understanding.

Liz looked at him with frightened eyes. She didn't understand what just happened. She was scared.

" I mean I saw these images inside my head. It was so strange." Liz said sitting down on her bed.

Tess and Maria got closer to her with their eyes as wide as Liz's.

" What does this mean?" Tess asked.

" Girl, something is definitely going on here and it is out of this world." Maria said sitting down next to Liz.

" You could say that." Alex said sitting in Liz's desk chair.

The four friends were quiet for a long time until Liz's head shot up.

" I think this has to do with the dreams I've been getting." Liz said getting up and walking over to her calendar.

" Liz what are you doing? What exactly are you looking for?" Maria asked as Liz snatched the calendar off the wall and started looking through it.

" Ha!" Liz exclaimed as she sat back down and pointed to October 24th on her calendar.

" What exactly are we looking at?" Tess asked.

" October 24th was not only a new moon but also there was a lightening storm that day! The lightening as you may remember struck the Crashdown and we lost power. That was the night my dreams started. The dreams weren't anything at first. Just little flashes intertwining with other dreams and then when I got that terrible headache exactly a month later did the dreams start to get vivid." Liz explained as they looked at her like she was crazy.

" So you're saying that the lightening and your headache had something to do with all this?" Alex asked still unsure.

" Exactly! I don't think it was lightening. Whatever it was and whomever it was who took my dream journal is trying to tell me something. Normal people do not get flashed!" Liz said hurriedly her voice faltering a bit.

" You're absolutely right. Normal people don't get flashes. Normal people freak out! Liz, why aren't you freaking out?" Maria began to babble.

" Unless Liz isn't normal. Is there something you're not telling us?" Alex asked as Liz just looked at him, at all of her friends.

Liz had no idea what to tell them. They were looking to her for the answers.

" I don't know." She answered finally.

Tess put her hand on Liz's shoulder. Liz was a little shaky.

" Liz we'll figure this out. I promise." Tess assured her.

Liz knew Tess was being sincere but what about her two other friends. Would they be so accepting if she found out she were different. Maria and Alex looked at her in that moment and moved closer to their friends. Liz knew in that moment that they were all together on this.

" So what did this chick that took your dream journal look like?" Maria asked with a smile.

Liz explained what she had seen and Alex took notes. He told them to be on the look out for a tall, lanky, blonde woman.

With the meeting adjourned and her friends gone Liz pulled out a notebook and began to write everything she had seen. She would figure out what was happening. She was that determined.

Alex walked around the corner and ran smack dab into Isabel Evans. She looked stunning in her simple t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Her long blonde hair fell down the middle of her back. Alex had always had an enormous crush on her.

She smiled at him.

" Sorry about that Alex." Isabel said with a smile.

" No problem, you can run into me anytime." Alex said and then rolled his eyes mentally. 'Shit, I sounded so fucking corny.' He mentally scolded himself.

" Ok." She said with a laugh.

" So where you headed?" Alex asked with a soft smile.

Isabel felt like she was going to blush.

" To the Crashdown to meet some friends. See ya later Alex." She said with soft smile that was anything unlike her "Ice Queen" persona. 'Why am I feeling like this?' Isabel asked herself.

" Bye," Alex said as she walked away waving after her, " What kind of a douche am I?" Alex asked himself as he began his walk again towards home.

" Hey! Kyle!" Tess exclaimed after Kyle as he washed his car out front. He waved at her and she crossed the street to his house.

" Hey Tess, how's it going?" Kyle asked in a detached sort of way.

' Uh-oh.' Tess thought.

" I'm doing good. Just walking home from the Crashdown. I think Mr. Parker is finally going to hire me. Now that I've proved I'm no longer a klutz." Tess supposed with a laugh. Kyle gave her a half smile and continued working on his car. " See ya later then."

Kyle looked up and saw her walking away, something inside him stirred and before he could stop himself, " Tess! Wanna come in for a soda?"

Their lips tore at each other hungrily as their kisses became more intense. Their need for one another was almost instinctive, skin deep, and even primal. He was touching her all over, kissing the nape of her neck and sucking upon the tender skin there. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair.

Making out with Kyle Valenti was like a dream and Tess Harding was living it. His eyes were so intense as they seemed to intertwine with each other.

Flash

A little boy walking naked in the desert. Alone. Scared.

Flash

A little curly blonde headed girl laughing with her three best friends.

Flash

A little boy staring at the curly headed little girl wishing he could play with her and her friends.

Flash

A little curly blonde headed girl seeing the little boy and wanting him close to her.

Flash

An enormous ballroom where there were couples dancing and a curly blonde headed woman and a brown haired man danced in their wedding attire.

Kyle and Tess pulled away from each other unsure of what they had seen. Whatever it was they had both experienced it.

" I better go." " You better go." They both said at the same time.

Tess nearly ran out of Kyle's house where she ran right into the Sheriff; Jim Valenti, Kyle's dad.

" You ok Miss Harding?" Jim asked as he took off his hat. Tess looked up into his eyes a little scared.

" Yes Sir, sorry about that. I was just grabbing a book from Kyle. See you later." Tess said hurriedly and then began the half block home.

Tess reached her house and slammed her front door. She was breathing heavily.

" Tessie bear is that you?" Ed Harding asked from the kitchen.

" Yes Daddy!" she exclaimed back.

" Hurry and get ready for dinner. It's meat loaf night." He said walking up to his daughter and kissing her on the forehead. " Why are you all pale?"

" Ran home, thought it was a good idea. Boy was I wrong." Tess said still breathing hard.

" Well go wash up. Dinner is almost ready." Her father said with a genuine loving smile.

Tess walked up stairs to her room and grabbed the picture she had of her mother. Gloria. Her mother had passed away five years earlier from Breast Cancer. Tess had been very close. She was close to both of her parents. Her mother's death had hurt her father very much; she was the love of his life. Tess kissed her finger and touched her mom's face.

" Wish I could talk to you Mom. I miss you." Tess smiled at the picture and not until this moment did she notice that she didn't really look like her mother or her father. Tess felt a cold shiver run up her spine. There were pictures and a video from her birth so how could that be? And what the hell had happened when she kissed Kyle? Liz's theory was starting to make sense but would that theory also include her?

Ch. 6C

Liz walked into school in a bit of a daze. She had no dreams but she felt so tired for some reason. Maybe it was everything that was going on. She had no idea what she was going to do yet but she knew that the person who took her journal wanted her to know they took it.

Liz didn't notice Maria waiting for her until Maria nearly yelled at her.

" Let me guess you're still thinking about the "weirdness." Maria said making little quotation marks with her fingers. Liz rolled her eyes at Maria.

" This is serious Maria. I have no idea what is going on with me and I'm scared." Liz said with a sigh. Maria looked at her friend with sympathy.

" I know you and so are the rest of us. I'm sorry." Maria said with a smile.

" I have to figure this out." Liz said determinedly.

" We will figure this out with you. You're not alone." Maria said as Tess and Alex walked up to them.

" Eraser room now." Tess said quietly.

* Eraser Room*

" You what? No way? This is just too weird!" Maria said in a whispered frantic voice.

" I had no idea what I was seeing. I know it was Kyle as a kid though. It was so strange." Tess said looking at them.

" This all has to be connected. We have to do something about this." Liz said in an even tone.

" Where do we even begin?" Maria asked.

" I don't know but I have to start somewhere." Liz said.

" You can't do this alone." Alex said with a smile on his face.

" Yeah, this involves me now too." Tess said.

" Maybe you should ask Kyle? You said it sounded like whatever you experienced he did too." Liz said. Tess nodded in agreement. Whatever it was they were going to find out.

- Alex and Maria's History Class-

" The only way we can understand history is if we explore other people's history. That is why I'm going to assign a pairs and from there I want a history report on your partners. I've made a list of 20 or so questions for you and your partner to answer and also for you ask each other. I've assigned as followed; Lopez/Car, Davis/Johnson, Evans/Whitman, DeLuca/Guerin…" Mr. Walters droned on as Alex looked at the only Evans in his class… Isabel.

Maria looked as if someone had taken a shit on top of her desk. She had never really talked to him before. He seemed scary. Michael looked over at her and glared. Really scary.

" Alex… Switch with me!" Maria whispered.

Alex looked over at her, " No way." Was all he whispered back.

Maria shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

" Now I want everyone to go to their partner's and start running through the questions and plan on meeting up after school or during school. They are due Monday people. That gives you two school days and the whole weekend to get this done." Mr. Walters said, as everyone started moving around.

Isabel switched spots with the person that sat next to Alex and she smiled brightly at him. Usually Isabel was Miss Ice Queen but something had gotten into her ever since he nearly crashed into her the other day after leaving Liz's.

" So partner I guess we should get started." Alex said with a goofy grin. Isabel let out a nervous laugh and nodded.

The questions weren't that bad but Isabel was still worried with the way Michael was and how he had lived these last ten years. Hank was not a good man and hopefully these questions wouldn't make him even more guarded than he already was. For some reason Isabel felt calm around Alex and secure. She didn't understand it.

" So first question…. Where were you born?" Alex asked as Isabel's eyes went a little wide. She had no idea really, only what the state had put down.

" New Mexico." Isabel said with an icy tone. Alex felt stupid suddenly. He had forgotten Isabel and Max were adopted. It was probably a sore point so her skipped over anything to do with those kinds of questions and went on to the next set of personal questions.

" Um… Favorite ice cream flavor?" Alex asked with a sheepish smile. Isabel sat up straight and flipped her hair, leaning towards him with her elbows on the desk.

" Coconut pineapple. You?" she asked grabbing her pen.

" Coconut pineapple." He said turning a bit red.

" Seriously?" Isabel asked with a faint smile.

" Yeah, seriously." Alex said with a brighter smile. Isabel couldn't help but smile and touch his hand. When she did that something happened, something strange.

* Flash *

A beautiful lake.

* Flash *

Alex and Isabel walking hand in hand but dressed differently.

* Flash *

Swimming in red water that is like jello.

* Flash *

Alex and Isabel kissing but it isn't them yet it is.

* End Flash *

Isabel pulls back and so does Alex. They look at each other and are dazed by what they just saw.

Maria looked over at Isabel and Alex and rolled her eyes. Michael is quietly reading through the questions. A scowl seems to be permanently attached to his face.

" Why do you always look so pissed off?" Maria asked.

" Is that one of the questions?" Michael asked rudely.

" No, it's more of an observation." Maria said venom in her voice.

" It's a pretty fuckin' stupid observation." Michael said adding more fuel to the fire.

" Ok Danny Zuko." Maria said rolling her eyes.

" So I'm guessing Grease is your favorite movie?" Michael asked sarcastically.

" As a matter of fact, yes it is." Maria said.

" That takes care of that." Michael said getting up and left the class. Maria was fuming.

" He is the most insufferable person in the world! What a fucking joy to have him as a partner." Maria seethed to herself gathering her stuff and following after him.

" Michael! Michael!" she yelled running after him across the empty quad.

" What?" He yelled back as he stopped and turned to face her.

" I am not getting a bad grade on this assignment because you're a douche bag who doesn't give a shit about anything!" Maria said to him.

'She's really hot when she's pissed the fuck off.' Michael thought. What happened next completely threw Maria off. Michael grabbed her and kissed her.

* Flash *

A royal ball that was a wedding reception.

* Flash *

People who looked like Maria and Michael making love passionately, yet it wasn't them.

* Flash *

The people who looked like Michael and Maria running through an enormous garden chasing after one another.

* Flash *

Death

* End of Flashes *

Maria and Michael looked at each other for a moment. They were both in shock.

Finally Maria spoke, " Why the fuck did you do that for?" she yelled at him.

" To shut you the fuck up!" Michael yelled back. Maria opened her mouth in an offended expression, she slapped him, flipped her hair and walk away.

Michael stared in awe after her. He had never had flashes before and he was pretty sure it went both ways. They weren't just normal flashes they were flashes from what seemed like another time. Michael wasn't sure if he should tell the others.

Alex and Isabel looked at one another for another few moments. They had noticed Michael and Maria leave. As soon as the bell rang Isabel ran out of class but Alex was close behind her. He pulled her into an empty classroom.

" What was that?" Alex asked in a low voice. Isabel bite on her bottom lip for a second then became the ice queen.

" I don't know what you're talking about." She said bluntly.

Alex stood frozen for a moment at her. He knew she was lying.

" You're lying. I know you saw and felt what I did. I saw it in your eyes." Alex said shaking his head.

Isabel was taken aback; she had no idea how to get out of this.

" What ever it was that you think you saw please forget about it." Isabel said with an icy stare.

" No, I won't. Whatever it was it was beautiful Isabel." Alex said, his eyes filling with tears. Isabel's eyes softened.

" Alex please just forget about it. I have to go." Isabel said walking out of the classroom. What ever it had been had affected her tremendously. Alex had no idea what it was that he saw but he knew he had to tell his friend's and he had to tell them soon.

Liz had left school early. The headache she had finally went away after her nap. When she woke up she decided to look through her baby pictures.

She went into her parent's study and began looking for the photo albums. Maybe there was something in there that would help her but she had seen pictures of her birth and even a video thanks to her dad. When Liz pulled the wrong album out an old envelope fell on the floor. She picked it up and examined it.

" Twin Valley Fertility Clinic?" she asked out loud. She took out the old letter and began to read.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Parker,

We have received your test results from Dr. Johnson. They are very compatible with our program and would like to invite you to participate in our program.

Hopefully, through us you can soon become parents.

You're appointment is set for October 24th, 1983 and if our treatment works you will become parents 9 months later.

We will see you soon.

Sincerely,

Dr. Drew Kiri

Liz read this over and over again. October 24th, 1983 and she was born July 30, 1984; almost exactly 9 months later.

" I was genetically modified." She whispered to herself before she passed out.

Ch. 6D

As Liz woke she noticed her friends hovering over her worriedly. Maria had the paper in her hand and she was reading it thoroughly.

" So you were like some kind of test tube baby?" Maria asked as she sat in Liz's father's office chair.

" Apparently." Liz said in a dazed voice.

" Here's water Liz, it'll make you feel better." Alex said as he held it for Liz while she sipped it.

" I saw something when Michael kissed me today." Maria said as she took out her Cyprus oil and started sniffing it. Tess' eyes went wide, Alex just stared and Liz smirked.

" Interesting turn of events. How was your "weirdness?" Liz asked making the finger quotations like Maria had earlier that day.

" I saw Michael and I but it wasn't us. It was our wedding or something." Maria said taking deeper sniffs.

" I saw something from Isabel today too but she touched my hand. It was like it was us too but it wasn't like with you. It was beautiful." Alex said with a smile.

" Hello! Does anyone else think this is fucking weird? I mean we have had these strange flashes from these people. Well except Liz but she has strange dreams about Max!" Tess said in a flustered manner.

" I'm going to ask my mom about this. She should be home any minute." Liz said standing to go to her room.

" Ok, we'll meet tonight after my shift." Maria said as she walked down to work followed by Tess and Alex.

Liz heard her Mom say hello to her three friend's and walked into Liz's room to see how she was doing.

" Hi baby girl how are you feeling?" Nancy Parker asked as Liz gave her an angry look.

" Not so good when I've been lied to almost my whole life." Liz said angry. Nancy just looked at her daughter confused.

" Liz, what are you talking about?" Nancy asked.

" This!" Liz practically shouted pushing the paper in her mother's face. Nancy grabbed the letter and read it for the first time in many years. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

" Oh honey. Do you think that you're not ours?" Nancy asked.

" I don't know am I?" Liz asked with tears springing to her eyes.

" Of course you are. We just didn't conceive you the old fashioned way. It was very hard for me to get pregnant but Dr. Johnson recommended this clinic to us after extensive tests and they said they could help us. You're our miracle baby." Nancy said through tears.

" So biologically I am yours?" Liz asked.

" Yes, you look just like me and dad. Maria, Alex, and Tess look just like their parents as well." Nancy said then sucked in air as though she had said something she wasn't supposed to.

" What do you mean Alex, Maria and Tess? Their parents were a part of this too?" Liz asked confused. Nancy looked at Liz for a moment and nodded her head. Liz was very much taken a back by this information.

" The four of us all seemed to have a problem conceiving. We all shared the same Dr. We had no idea that we would all get pregnant around the same time." Nancy confessed.

" They don't know." Liz said as she sat down on her bed. Nancy sat down next to her and put her arm around her daughter.

" No they don't. We never wanted any of you to know. I mean you're our kids we just didn't make you the…"

" Old fashioned way. I get you Mom." Liz said with a small smile. Nancy kissed her daughter on the forehead and smiled at her.

" Don't you ever think for one second you're not ours." Nancy said. Liz got up in that moment and began to pace.

" I really need to process this. It's a lot to take in. I need to go for a walk." Liz said as she stormed out of the house. Her mind was in total disarray. She didn't understand what the hell was going on.

As Liz turned a sharp corner by a building she ran into a very tall young woman with curly brunette hair.

" Oh, I'm sorry." Liz said in a kind of blank state.

" Liz Parker?" the young woman asked as Liz stopped and looked at the young woman more thoroughly.

She was very tall, had beautiful curly brunette hair, and big bright hazel green eyes. Liz looked at her strangely.

" Yes?" Liz asked as fear flashed through her body.

" Your parent's own the Crashdown right? My husband and I love it there. We usually go in Sunday morning for breakfast. My name is Gabby." She said with a smile. Liz let out a sigh of relief and smiled at the woman.

" I think I've seen you in there. I don't usually work on Sunday's but the few times that I do I'm sure I've seen you in there." Liz said.

The woman got closer to Liz and looked around.

" Liz, I know what you are. I really need you to trust me and come with me." Gabby said as Liz looked at her questioningly. Liz felt something familiar about her and it wasn't that she had seen this woman in the Crashdown. It was something more instinctive.

" Who are you?" Liz asked in a whisper.

" One of the people who has the answers to all your questions my Queen." Gabby said back in a whisper as they turned around and Liz followed Gabby to her car.

Liz was on the other side of town, close to Roswell Memorial. They entered Gabby's apartment and they were both quiet. Liz saw the back of a familiar head as she looked in the kitchen.

"You're the woman who stole my journal!" Liz yelled. Who Liz though was a woman turned around and revealed to be a man. Liz turned bright red.

"Technically I am male." Vincent said with a smile.

Ch. 7

Maria was bored. She usually liked when things were slow but today it was just horribly slow. She looked over at Tess and Alex doing their homework and sighed. They seemed to have enjoyed those flashes they got but she was more weirded out by them.

'What the hell? Was I married to that greasy looking monkey?' Maria thought to herself.

Maria heard the bell to the front door jingle and looked up. It was Max and the greasy headed monkey. She rolled her eyes and walked over to their table to get their order. Michael looked up at her and just scowled. Max smiled.

"So what can I get for you today?" Maria asked as Michael turned his gaze down towards the menu.

"I'll have the special please with a cherry coke." Max said. Maria scribbled the order down then looked exasperatedly at Michael who was still scowling. His look softened for a moment then returned back to the scowl.

"Same." was a Michael muttered.

Maria rolled her eyes and put the order in. She went into the back to fix her silver headband. She hated the antenna headband, was too tight on her head. When she turned around she nearly had a heart attack. Michael was standing right behind her.

"What are you doing back here? Employees only buddy." Maria said.

Michael looked at her with soft eyes. She was taken aback by his demeanor; greasy monkey boy was acting strange. Michael pulled her close and let his lips linger for a moment over hers. She let out a soft whimper and closed her eyes. She felt his warm breath and then nothing. She opened one eye and saw him scowling at her. She opened the other eye and saw that he was just looking at her.

"We can't be together." Michael said matter-of-factly letting go of her.

"Who said I want to be with you?" Maria scoffed.

"I can tell." Michael said arrogantly.

"First of all, I know you day dream about me!" Maria said poking him in the chest.

"You daydream about me!" he said glowering.

"What makes you say that? I have never in my life even thought about you until we had to do that project. Speaking of which you still have tons of questions to answer." Maria said poking him again.

"Stop poking me. What makes you think I daydream about you? I saw…" Michael stopped and walked out on her. Maria had no idea what had just happened but she now knew that what she had seen from him was real. Problem was he thought it was from her. She had thought it was from him. 'What is he?' she thought looking at him through the window in the backroom door.

"Maria order up!" Jose said scaring Maria out of her thoughts.

"So I look like a female?" Vincent asked with a laugh.

"I'm sorry I really thought you were… I'm sorry." Liz said blushing.

"Please your Majesty sit." Gabby said with a smile.

When Gabby called Liz that it felt strangely familiar but odd.

"Why did you just call me that?" Liz asked not understanding.

"You must trust us my Queen." Vincent said sitting down across from her.

"Why did you just call me that?" Liz asked again.

Vincent and Gabby looked at each other for a moment then nodded.

"You are Queen Ava of Antar, Lord Daine of Kiri's daughter, wife of our beloved King Zan of Antar." Vincent said with pride. Liz looked at him in astonishment.

"What? What… are you talking about? You took my journal, read it, brought me here, and are now making fun of me. Who are you people? Give me my journal back and let me go. Now!" Liz practically yelled as she jumped to her feet and stormed to the door.

"Liz," Gabby said walking to the door, " Please believe us we are telling you the truth. You and your friends are in danger if you don't listen to us."

"Sure. I'm not a 'Queen' I'm just a 16 year old girl." Liz said as she reached for the door.

"Find the Twin Valley Fertility Clinic; all your questions will be answered there." Gabby whispered softly as Liz walked out of the door.

"You went with some strange lady to her house where you were told you were from another planet?" Alex said scratching his chin. "Well, do we have to like bow to you now?"

"This isn't funny ok? Some serious shit is going on here." Liz said from her computer.

"Liz what are you doing?" Maria asked.

"Getting directions for the T.V.F.C." Liz said.

"What exactly is that?" Maria asked.

"Where I was made obviously, where we were all made." Liz said getting up. Maria and Alex looked at her dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about?" Maria asked.

"Our mom's couldn't get pregnant, somehow all four of them had the same doctor and they were referred around the same time to this fertility clinic." Liz said as Tess burst through the door.

"I found something from the same fertility clinic in my attic Liz." Tess said handing the letter over to Liz. Liz looked it over and it was exactly like hers except a different date.

"This place is in Twin Valley, New Mexico; right on the border of Arizona. If we leave right now we can get there in 3 hours. Tess do you have the SUV?" Liz asked as Tess nodded.

"My mom's away for the weekend. Sleep over cover?" Maria asked.

"Yeah." Tess and Liz said.

"Glad I don't have to worry; my parents are gone for the month." Alex smiled.

"Let me grab some stuff, then let's get out of here." Liz said as she grabbed the print out and turned off her computer. She didn't need her parents snooping.

3 Hours Later

"We are so lost." Isabel said.

"We are not lost! These are the directions I saw in my flash." Michael said as he let out a loud sigh.

"I swear if you two don't stop I will use my powers to zap your mouths closed." Kyle said as he adjusted himself in the passenger seat.

"You couldn't 'zap' your way out of a paper bag alien boy." Isabel joked.

"Just because I don't use my powers for every single thing doesn't mean I can't use them." Kyle argued back.

"Will you all just stop?" Max said softly. They were quiet right away.

"22 miles to Twin Valley." Michael said quietly. He was more nervous than any of them. Michael hoped that all the answers to his questions would be answered at the Twin Valley Fertility Clinic.

"This looks like an abandoned building to me." Alex said shining his flashlight up and down the empty corridors.

"I think this is what we're looking for." Liz said as she tried to open a locked door.

"Liz maybe you have like powers or something. Maybe you can open it with your mind or something." Tess said. Liz rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right." Liz said as she stepped back. Maria felt a draw to the room and this sudden power surge. Her hand lifted and energy flowed through her whole body and suddenly the door blasted open.

"What the fuck was that?" Maria asked as she looked at her hand.

"I don't know but it was fucking cool as hell!" Alex exclaimed.

The three girls looked at him and rolled their eyes.

"They might've been right Liz. We might all be 'special.'" Tess said as she looked at Maria who was still shocked.

"Maria, whatever it is that happened to you we will figure it out. It all starts here." Liz said empathetically as she led her friend into the room. Tess and Alex were already looking through the filing cabinets when they heard low voices and soft footsteps.

"Turn off your flashlights and hide." Tess whispered. The four friends hid behind 2 large desks. They saw the outline of what looked like four people and heard them walk into the room.

"Let's look in the filing cabinets there has to be something there." they heard one of them whisper.

Liz's heart was pounding a mile a minute. She looked over at her friends and they were equally as scared. Suddenly the light from a flashlight beamed on Maria's shoe.

"Someone's here!" they heard someone yell as all hell broke loose. Liz stood up fast and threw out her hand in front of her friend's producing a purple shield. Liz noticed a green shield in front of…

"Max!" "Liz!" Max and Liz said at the same time. They both put down their shield although Liz had no idea how she had done that.

"What are you four doing here?" Max asked.

"They came to find answers."

"Same as you." Two voices said as the room illuminated with light.

"Vincent?" Max asked.

"Gabby?' Liz asked.

"Hello my King and Queen. I see you have finally pulled your Royal Court together." Vincent said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on here? Why are they here? What the hell did I do to the door? What the hell was that thing that Liz and Max made and who the fuck are you two?" Maria cried hysterically. She had hit her limit.

"My dear Maretta, always the poignant one. My husband Vincent and I guard the Royal 8 with our lives. You my young ones are the Royal 8 of Antar. Prince Kyros and his young bride Princess Treania of the country of Rezarta (Gabby looked at Kyle and Tess), the Royal Princess of Antar Vilandra and her husband Lord Aldrich, (Vincent lowered his head to Alex and Isabel), General Rath of the Antarian Royal Forces and his bride Lady Maretta, (Gabby smiled at Michael and Maria who looked at each other like they were about to vomit), His Royal Highness King Zan of Antar and his young bride Queen Ava of Kiri." Gabby finished and both her and Vincent bowed to Liz and Max.

Liz and Max looked at each other with a softness that had not been there before.

"Look Spaceboy just because we were married on some planet a long time ago don't be getting any ideas about me or us." Maria said with a vile tone.

"In your dreams blondie." Michael said as he spit on the floor.

"You're such a pig!" Maria exclaimed.

"I swear those two never change." Vincent said with a chuckle.

"Can you please explain to us how we were reproduced so to speak?" Alex asked Vincent and looked at Isabel who was sitting on a chair looking down at the floor. Kyle was leaning up against a wall.

"Simple. We took samples of all your predecessors' DNA and mixed it with human DNA. Max, Isabel, Michael, and Kyle were sent down first and were born out of incubation pods. The four of you were sent down first because you four died first." Vincent explained.

"No, Aldrich died first." Liz spoke up. Gabby smiled at her.

"Her dreams Vincent." Gabby said.

"We didn't find Aldrich's body until much later unfortunately. Liz, Maria, Alex, and Tess were produced differently. Ava, Maretta, and Treania were killed much later on. When we finally found Aldrich's body we finally had a new procedure that we could use. Our scientists came to Earth and found four couples who would pass all the necessary compatibility tests. We cannot use just any human DNA, it has to carry a certain trait. That's how the four of you were born." Vincent finished.

"So we're not human?" Liz asked.

"Yes and no. A hybrid is what you are. Alien DNA mixed with human DNA." Vincent answered.

"So our parent's are aliens?" Tess asked.

"No sweetie, they are 100% human. Our scientists and doctors were very careful. As Vincent explained the couples we picked but especially your mother's had to have a certain trait where they would not be affected by your other DNA." Gabby said wrapping an arm around the short curly headed girl. Tess felt a love and affection she hadn't felt since her mother passed away.

"So what about the two of you?" Michael asked.

"We are 100% Antarian. As you can tell we are extremely tall. Antarians especially those of the capital city of Antar are extremely tall. Max, Michael, Isabel, and Alex's predecessors were from the capital city so thus they were tall and the four of you were not." Vincent said looking at Liz, Maria, Kyle, and Tess for the last part.

"There are many more things to tell the eight of you but we must leave here. It is not safe, many of us are for Antar to be placed back into the hands of its rightful King but others are opposed to it." Gabby said.

"Khivar…" Liz whispered, "Who's Khivar?" Liz asked. Gabby looked at her with shiny eyes.

"The heartless bastard who murdered King Zan and who took over the throne on Antar." Gabby answered as Liz shuddered. His name had sent chills sown her spine.

Ch. 8

-Driving Home-

"This is all just too weird." Tess said with a worried expression on her face.

"I mean us Royalty? No. No. That just is not possible." Maria blabbered.

"At least we know what Liz's dreams meant. Wait where are we going?" Alex asked as he noticed they had turned off the highway 40 minutes from home.

Liz looked out along the desert and saw nothing except the outline of rock formations. It was the middle of the night and now their protectors had herded them to an undisclosed location. The eight teenagers still had questions and they wanted those questions answered. They pulled up to a certain rock formation and they all piled out of the cars.

"I remember this…" Max began as he hurried to an alcove that was part of the formation. Max moved his hand over a certain part of the rock and it began to open. There was a bright light then it was gone and there was an opening to a cave. They entered the cave and saw pods placed into the wall.

"This is where we were born." Isabel said with an anguished look upon her face.

"That's right Isabel. This is where your pods were placed after the crash to keep you all safe." Vincent said with a smile.

"Then why did it take you so long to find us?" Isabel asked angrily. Vincent and Gabby were taken aback by that.

"Isabel it's not that easy. There were many factors that played into us not revealing ourselves." Vincent said calmly.

"Waiting for Liz to figure it all out? I mean what exactly was it? Michael has been with that son of a bitch Hank for 10 years way too long!" Isabel exclaimed as Alex came to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder. Isabel looked at him and immediately calmed.

"Isabel, sweetie we are so very sorry that you think that way of us. There were dangerous people around that we had to protect you from. Even though our enemies are quiet for now they are close, closer than they have been in 11 years. We were trying to keep you safe." Gabby said through tearful eyes.

"By not telling us about Liz, Maria, Alex, and Tess? By not telling us everything we needed to know. Who are our enemies? Who is Khivar?" Max interjected Isabel's rant.

"Sire, right now is not the best time to discuss this." Vincent said as he looked unsteadily towards the door.

"My name is Max. Why are you looking towards the door?" Max asked as Gabby took in a sharp breath.

"I knew they were following us. Vincent they are not ready to deal with them." Gabby said with fear shaking her voice. Vincent kissed her softly on the head and turned to his charges.

"Who is out there?" Alex asked.

"Skins. 6 or 7 of them I'm not quite sure." Vincent said in an even tone.

"We have 20 minutes to prepare Tess. Kyle you need to help her. Your powers are the same, together your warp will be powerful." Gabby said as Kyle and Tess looked at each other. Tess felt it again, the primal urge to just grab him and Kyle felt it too.

"What do you mean warp?" Tess asked as it suddenly dawned on her.

"Tess, I need you to concentrate on me. Look at me. Take a deep breath and pull all the energy you feel when we touch to your mind. We have to get all of us out of here." Kyle said as Tess followed his instructions.

It was strange how much he trusted her now, and she trusted him too, unconditionally.

"We have to lead them out of here. They can only hold it for so long. We'll meet at our apartment. Max you know where it is. You and Liz stick together. It is vital." Vincent said as the 10 of them shuffled out quietly.

Liz looked around and didn't notice anyone around. She knew they had to quickly get out of there but she didn't understand how they were doing it. She had heard them mention something about warping? What the fuck was warping? She suddenly saw people in the moonlight searching the rocks. Who were they? What were these people looking for? She would as Gabby when they and if they got out of there.

-Vincent and Gabby's Apartment-

"What the hell was that back there? What did Tess and Kyle do?" Maria asked as Michael looked at her and rolled his eyes. He was sick of her freak outs already.

"Kyle and Tess just saved our asses that's what they did." Michael said rudely. Maria looked at him and scoffed.

"I know that but how?" Maria asked Vincent calmly.

"They both have the power to create an illusion with their minds. It's called a mind warp." Vincent explained as Maria just shook her head.

"That's what I did with Kyle? We created an illusion? So that's my power?" Tess asked sitting down next to Kyle on the couch.

"Who were those people back there and what were they looking for?" Liz asked suddenly coming out of her shock.

They all looked at Liz who had been so quiet for so long.

"They were skins. They are followers of Khivar and are extremely dangerous." Vincent cautioned.

"How did you know who Max was but not us?" Liz asked.

"The four of you were born a very different way then they were born. We have known who they were from the beginning. We weren't so certain about the four of you until you started having dreams about your past life Liz." Vincent explained as Liz looked at him in awe.

"So they were real? They were memories?" Liz asked as she looked at Max and turned a bright shade of red.

"Yes, Liz they were real and they were sent to you by our father." Gabby said with a kind smile as Liz looked at her, not understanding.

"Our father?" Liz asked as Gabby nodded.

"Lord Daine of our home planet, Kiri. Sister planet of Antar, ruled also by King Zan and Queen Ava. Ava was my younger sister." Gabby said with tears rimming her eyes.

"So we're sister's?" Liz asked uncertain of what was going on. It was too much information.

"Yes and I was appointed yours, Maria's, Alex's, and Tess' protector. I have much to share with you. I know everything about who you were Liz. The dream you had about how you and Zan met was real. It was a whirlwind romance of the whirlwind galaxy. You two were a match made in heaven. All of you were matches and very much in love." Gabby reminisced with a twinkle in her eye.

"I remember all your weddings. It's a shame you don't remember ours. Ava and Maretta went into labor…" Vincent was about to finish when Gabby hit him. Liz and Maria looked up at the mention of their former names.

"Went into labor? What?" Maria began to babble.

"Ava had a baby?" Liz asked as Gabby looked at them with sad eyes.

"What happened?" Maria asked.

"Your son's were killed the night of the palace raid. They weren't a year old yet." Gabby said sadly.

"No!" Maria exclaimed as she began to cry. Michael looked at Maria crying and something inside him hurt. It had been his former self and Maria's former self that had a son, a baby who was killed. Michael felt the hurt, sadness, and pain of that as well. He walked over to Maria and held her close to him as she sobbed in his arms.

Liz's tears came silently. Max pulled her in his arms and held her with such gentleness. She looked up at him and smiled through her tears. She could see the pain in his eyes too for the loss of their child in their former lives.

"I think that's enough for tonight. There's room for you all here tonight. We have 2 extra rooms and the couch's pull out to beds, one queen and one full. Please, it's late and we can't let you out of our sights just yet. There's so much more to tell you, but we'll leave that for tomorrow." Vincent said as Gabby started pulling blankets out and handed them out. Max, Michael, Alex, and Kyle in the living room. Isabel and Liz in one room and Maria and Tess in the other one. They all fell into a silent slumber.

Ch. 9

-Vincent and Gabby's Apartment Morning-

Liz woke to find Isabel gone and heard people down the hall in the living room. She sat up a bit disoriented as the door opened tentatively and saw Max peek in and was caught off guard by Liz being awake.

"I just wanted to check on you." Max said with a soft smile from the door.

"I'm awake. Why don't you come in and sit? We should really talk about last night." Liz said as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Max came in and closed the door behind him softly. Liz changed her position and faced Max as he sat down. They looked at each other for a moment and an overwhelming sense of love passed between them.

"Is this all surreal or what?" Max asked as Liz chuckled.

"Finding out we were royalty on another planet is pretty crazy. Especially the part about us getting killed and…" Liz stopped for a moment and thought about what she was going to say, "Our son." she finished sadly as Max stroked her face softly.

"I bet he was beautiful." Max said as Liz felt strange suddenly. She knew what was about to happen.

* Flash *

Max and Liz were in a beautiful nursery looking down upon an adorable baby boy with dark hair, piercing amber eyes, and an adorable smile with dimples. Liz reached down and lightly stroked the baby's cheek.

"Your Majesties, we were searching for you in your chamber. My mind did not think to check baby Rian's chamber. Please forgive me, sire." Lorna, their chamber maid said as she curtsied and stood at full attention at her master's. Liz and Max suddenly were no longer Liz and Max, they were Ava and Zan, King and Queen of Antar looking down upon their beautiful child who was no more than a few months old.

"Lorna, you do not disturb us. We were just checking in on our young Prince. Isn't he beautiful?" Zan asked as he picked up his baby son and successor.

"Yes sire, the most beautiful babe I have ever laid eyes upon." Lorna said as she bowed.

"You may leave Lorna." Ava said as Maretta and Rath walked into the room holding their one month old son Cahan.

"Hello dearest friends!" Maretta announced as Rath followed behind her holding baby Cahan. Ava smiled at her friends widely as Zan waved little Rian's hand at them.

"Maretta, I had meant to call upon you. I am so happy that you are here my dear friend." Ava said as they kissed each other's cheeks.

"Look at our husbands, great king and warrior, holding their children and doting upon them. What a beautiful sight to see." Maretta said with a twinkle in her eye. Ava looked over at the men and they were playing with the children in such loving manners.

"Let them dote on their children. General Rath has changed so much since Cahan's birth." Ava said as they sat in the parlor jest next to Rian's nursery. Ava waved her hand over the water and turned it to a hot tea.

"Yes, dear Ava, he has changed so. He has become more kind and such a gentle lover." Maretta said as she blushed. Ava laughed heartedly as the men came in with the babies.

"My love, Rath and I are due to discuss the dealings with the planet Iy'Kri. Here is Rian. You take care of your mother my precious son; while I am gone you are King." Zan said with a playful smile on his face as he kissed his son's forehead gently then kissed his wife gently. Ava gazed upon her husband with adoration as he caressed her cheek lovingly.

"My son, nephew, watch after these 2 ladies. One is my Queen but one is my heart and soul." Rath said as he kissed Cahan on his soft little cheek and kissed Maretta passionately on her lips making Maretta blush profusely. Zan and Rath bid their farewells and Ava knew she would not see her husband again until late in the evening. She heard two voices loudly as they entered the chamber and Ava recognized them immediately.

"Father! Gaba! We are in here!" Ava shouted excitedly as she heard the come closer and the she saw them. Her father and her elder sister. Gaba was Gabby.

* End of Flash *

Liz and Max gasped as they came out of the flash. Liz looked at the clock and what had seemed like hours that had passed was in reality no time at all. Liz let her tears fall openly and soon they turned to sobs.

"He was beautiful Liz. He felt so tiny and precious in my arms." Max said as he kissed the top of Liz's head softly. Liz looked up at him and caressed his face softly.

"He would've been handsome, just like his father." Liz said as Max leaned forward.

"He would've been humble and good hearted just like his mother." Max said pulling Liz forward.

"He would've been a great King just like you were." Liz said as her breathing became frantic.

"He would've fallen in love with a woman who would've been an amazing Queen like his mother was. Beautiful, kind, gentle, loving, fair, just, honest, the list could go on." Max breathed as he pulled Liz in for an electric, passionate kiss. Hands began to wander over clothed body parts as the kiss became more passionate and deepened into an endless sea of wanting and love.

Liz lifted her hands as Max slowly lifted her shirt over her head trailing his fingers softly up the sides of her body sending goose bumps all over her body. Max trailed up her arms and lifted her shirt off and their hands intertwined. They brought their arms down and Liz wrapped her arms around Max's neck as he laid her down and planted soft kisses along her jaw line. Liz ran her fingers through his hair softly and moved with the rhythm of his body as he slowly grinded against her core which was becoming wetter and wetter. Max pulled away from her neck and looked up slowly at her. Their eyes were intense with passion as they stared at each other for a moment.

Max loved the feel of her small body under him. Her taught breasts were less than a handful but still perky and her erect nipples were asking to be devoured softly. He licked his lips as she began to unbutton his pants and slowly move her hand inside the waistband of his boxers and began to stroke his long, girthy, rigid member. Her eyes widened as she felt how big it was. Max had his eyes closed in desire as he moaned softly while she stroked luxuriously but then he felt her stop. He opened his eyes and Liz was staring at him, her large doe eyes looking curiously down at his stiff cock.

"Liz are you alright? We don't have to do this… I've never… had sex before so I completely understand…" Max began as Liz blushed but kept her hands on his man hood.

"It's not that." Liz said as she began to look worried.

"Liz are you alright?" Max asked as Liz looked down at his hard cock again stroking it gently.

"I was just wondering… how… well… I am a virgin too… and I'm really small… and well you're… obviously not… so how is he… going to… um… fit… in her?" Liz asked as she blushed.

"I have a feeling that I am just the right fit and you will fit perfectly around me." Max said as he slowly pulled down her pajama pants along with her panties. He was ready to see what secret treasure she had to reveal.

* KNOCK KNOCK *

Max sat up quickly and Liz followed throwing herself under the covers. Gabby stuck her head in and smiled brightly at the two.

"Breakfast is ready. Hurry you two." Gabby said as she closed the door behind her. Max and Liz looked at each other with mischievous smiles.

"We'll finish this later." Liz whispered in Max's ear kissing him again passionately. She threw on her shirt and walked out of the room.

"Did that really just happen?" Max whispered as he shook his head and composed himself and went out to join the other's for breakfast.

Ch. 10

The next few weeks went by in a blur of training and more questions answered. Liz and Max kept doing the run around with each other. They hadn't had a single moment to share since they almost had sex. They shared stolen glances, blushes and soft smiles. Isabel and Alex seemed to share something special and it was amazing to see how fast she had changed and opened her heart to him.

Kyle and Tess became attached at the hip immediately. Liz had never seen her happier. Then there was Michael and Maria, who seemed to share kind moments but Michael was very standoffish from her. 

"I don't have time to deal with him! He is like so… ugh! Frustrating!" Maria said as she blew up Liz's lamp again. Maria blushed as Liz's eyes went wide.

"Wow. I think you and Michael have the same thing going on. He blows stuff up too unwillingly when talking about you." Liz laughed.

"I don't want to talk about Michael anymore. Want me to fix that for you?" Maria asked as Liz shook her head.

"No, I got it." Liz said as she moved her hand over the broken lamp and reassembled it.

Liz and Maria walked down the stairs and into the Crashdown. They might have been "Royals" on another planet, in another life, but on Earth they were teenagers who had to work. Tess was down there already sitting with the Pod Squad and their protectors. Gabby smiled at Liz with a sweetness that only sister's could share. Gabby and Liz had become close over these past few weeks and it was amazing how much they were all learning.

All the couples shared the power of their significant other. It was strange waking up from a dream and remembering Isabel and Alex there. It wasn't funny when Kyle and Tess would throw illusions out of nowhere at you and laugh knowing Liz and Maria were afraid of spiders. Michael and Maria didn't seem to have the hang of things too much, they made things explode a lot when they were angry. Then there was Max and Liz who both seemed so calm and collected when it came to using their powers. Max and Liz had the power to heal and project a shield. Liz acquired an extra power though, she had the gift of foresight, which came in handy.

Liz went to the back to put the dishes in the washer when something hit her like a ton of bricks. Her head began to pound and her vision became blurred as she fell to the ground.

"_You will not survive! Royal 8 they called you. Not so Royal anymore are we my dear Queen. Just a group of pitiful miscreants." said an ominous dark figure who's voice sounded of pure evil._

_Liz saw flames and felt the fire that seemed to engulf Roswell. She looked around and noticed it in ruins around her. She was alone, all alone and she knew they were all dead._

Liz awoke screaming and thrashing. Max grabbed a hold of her and held her closely as she sobbed in his arms.

"Liz what happened? What did you see?" Max asked softly as she pulled back and looked at him with frightened eyes. She looked around at all of her friends as now silent tears streamed down her face.

" I saw the end of the world." Liz said softly as they all looked at her with expressions of disbelief.

Ch. 11

" What do you mean you saw the end of the world?" Michael asked as Max sat Liz up. She looked at him, and everyone noticed that she was still chalk white.

" I saw Roswell in ruins around me… in flames. Everything was destroyed. It was a premonition. I know it was." Liz said, her voice was still shaky as Maria handed her some water. Liz drank it hesitantly with a far away stare. Alex cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. Isabel moved closer to him, she needed to feel the warmth of his body next to hers. It always made her feel safe.

" I think I might know a way we can stop this from happening in Roswell… from anywhere on Earth." Alex pronounced.

" Alex what are you talking about?" Maria asked as Gabby and Vincent moved in closer to their young Royals.

Alex looked around at his friends and Isabel took his hand to show her support.

" We have to go back to Antar and defeat Khivar head on. We possess the power and technology to go back. Isabel and I have been working with Vincent to regain some of our memories from the past and I've learned that I was the technology specialist on Antar. I'm the one that designed the programs." Alex said as they all looked at him. Liz shook her head in disbelief.

" Alex, you know that's impossible. What I saw in my vision looked like something very soon. Besides we know from Gaby and Vincent that a lot of our enemies are here on Earth and they follow Khivar. If we leave now, we leave our families, all the people we love, and Earth in danger. Are you willing to risk that?" Liz asked as she looked up at Alex.

" I… I guess I didn't think it through all the way. You're right we'll deal with Khivar when we take care of what needs to be taken care of here." Alex said as Isabel squeezed his hand in support. Alex looked over at his beautiful statuesque girlfriend and smiled at her tenderly.

" Whatever is going on we need to face it. Looks like we'll have to up the training." Vincent said as the teens groaned.

" Vincent's right, we need to up our training starting immediately." Max dictated with a stern voice. The other's nodded in agreement at their King.

Liz held her purple shield up longer than she had at any other training session. Max looked at her with love in his eyes and pride. If only they could be alone and sort things between them out. Maria's energy blast missed Max's head by inches and it scared the hell out of him.

" See what happened when you don't pay attention blondie!" Michael yelled as Maria rolled her eyes.

" Listen Spaceboy… the only reason why it went the wrong way is because YOU got in my way!" Maria yelled back as Gabby per usual got in between the two.

" You two need to stop this! All you do is bicker and when you're NOT bickering you're bitching about each other. General Rath and Lady Maretta did not fight this much. I swear you two are going to set a world record for fighting! Stop it now!" Gabby yelled at them as they both turned a deep shade of red.

Ch. 12:

" Come on Liz you can do this." Tess urged as Liz sighed and shut her locker. She looked at Tess with a small expression of doubt.

" No, I can't. Besides, you don't know what went on. You weren't in the room when I totally embarrassed myself. Tess, I threw myself at him. I mean seriously who does that?" Liz asked in a hurried whisper as she blushed. Tess couldn't help but laugh at Liz's predicament.

" Talk to Max… You guys have a lot to say to one another. I told him you said you wanted to meet in the Eraser room." Tess smiled as Liz's eyes went wide.

" When?" Liz asked as she saw Max walk into view and went into the Eraser room. Liz looked at Tess whose smile faded.

" I'll cover for you." Tess winked as Liz walked quickly over and into the Eraser room. Liz closed the door and turned to be nose to chest with Max. She took a quick step back and cleared her throat.

" Hi." She said with a soft smile. Max took a step forward and looked deep into her eyes with a soft smile of his own to offer.

" Hi." He said as they seemed to just stand there looking at one another. Liz finally pulled her eyes away from her King… Her King… and took a deep breath.

" Look Max about what happened that morning… I have no idea what got into me." Liz started as Max smiled.

" I know exactly what got into you. Same thing that came over me… this overwhelming longing and desire for you. I never really felt something like that before. I guess that must've been what it felt like for us back on Antar." Max said as he took a step back and leaned against a shelf. Liz nodded her head in agreement, that is exactly how she felt.

" No wonder we fell in love so fast. That feeling was, is remarkable. How two people can love each other so unconditionally and so fiercely is a forced to be reckoned with." Liz felt heat spread through her whole body when she felt Max's hand on hers. She was right; Ava and Zan's love was strong and powerful. They both knew it then that this was one way to beat Khivar.

" They're where?" Michael asked Isabel in their Art class. Isabel rolled her eyes and sent him a death stare.

" Will you keep it down? I said Eraser room." Isabel whispered, seething with annoyance. Michael scowled at her.

" Does Alex know you act like this?" Michael whispered as the bell rang. He reached down to pick up his books and as Isabel walked by his almost finished painting, she made it disappear with the wave of her hand. He sat back up and looked at the empty white canvas in utter shock. " Isabel!" Michael yelled as she walked out of the classroom, a huge smile on her face.

Maria waited by his locker as a peace offering but as Michael walked up he didn't look in a peace offering sort of mood. He usually never did though.

" Can we talk?" Maria asked as Michael nodded once. " Fine I'll talk. Look, I'm really tired of all this arguing we do. It's not healthy for the group or for you know, "home." Maria said as Michael looked at her puzzled.

" Really?" Michael asked as he looked down at her. 'God, she's beautiful.'

" Yeah, I mean let's call a truce or something cause all this fighting is driving me crazy… you drive me crazy." Maria said as she took a deep breath.

" Interesting, I thought what we were doing was considered, you know, flirting, foreplay… sexual tension." Michael said with a smirk.

" You think what we do is flirt? Michael, you are seriously twisted if you think that's…" before she could finish Michael's lips were on hers and she felt exactly what he was talking about.

*_FLASHBACK_*

_Maretta walked through the Palace of Jeelha's gardens alone as usual around this time of day. Her cousin Aldrich had just married the Princess Vilandra and had asked Maretta to spend the long summer at the Palace with the Royal family of Antar. Maretta had accepted of course with great honor. Her mother and father were the Duke and Duchess of Antras, the largest county on the planet of Antar. Maretta always spent her summers wherever Aldrich was, for they were closer than cousin's, much like brother and sister._

_Sitting on a corilis stone bench she found it to be perfectly cool under the shading opnus tree. She closed her eyes and let the soft wind blow around her sending the aroma of litra flowers and the very faint smell of orandis fruit, which was her favorite, but there were no orandis trees anywhere in this garden. She opened her eyes and noticed a handsome young solider looking at her from the shade of the other opnus tree. Maretta smiled at him as he walked closer to her._

" _My lady, what is it that you are doing out here unaccompanied?" The solider asked in a cordial manner._

" _Sir, I was merely enjoying this beautiful day." Maretta smiled at him and stood up. He was much taller than her and his eyes were beautiful, all of him was beautiful and he was feeling the same way._

" _Yes, my lady it is a very beautiful day at court today. I'm sorry, I have not introduced myself. I am Lieutenant Rath of His Majesty's Royal Army." He bowed taking her hand and kissed it softly. She curtsied to him and gave him an enchanting smile that had him smitten with her at once._

" _I am Lady Maretta, cousin of Sir Aldrich who is the Princess Vilandra's husband." Maretta smiled as the young Lieutenants eyes lit up with recognition._

" _Of course, I have heard Sir Aldrich speak of you. I did imagine you to be a bit different though. I did not expect such a fair maiden." Rath said as Maretta looked at him strangely for a moment._

" _What did you expect Lt. Rath? A child perhaps?" Maretta asked with curiosity. Rath was rather taken aback; he had not known what he had done to offend her so._

" _It was not my intention to offend you milady." Rath apologized but Maretta had already turned away and began to walk back towards the Palace. She stopped and turned to facing putting her hand on her hip._

" _Your flattery will not woo me Lt. Good day sir." Maretta said with a small curtsy as she walked hastily back into the Palace. Lt. Rath stood there completely astonished by this girl. He had no idea what he had done or said to offend her but she was intriguing._

_*END OF FLASH*_

Maria pulled back in confusion looking at Michael with tenderness. For the first time in a long time he was looking at her the same way. It was as if they had finally understood each other.

" So I guess I'll see you around?" Michael said suddenly as Maria looked up at him.

" Yeah, sure." Maria answered but they neither moved.

" So movie Friday night around 8ish sound good? We could see that new one with the guy from Blind Injustice." Michael said as Maria nodded still feeling out of it.

" Sure, I like him. I heard the new movie got great reviews. Meet or are you going to come get me?" Maria asked still looking off into the distance.

" Meet." Michael answered.

" Good." Maria said with a nod.

" Great. See ya Friday at 8." Michael said as he started walking away.

" Perfect." Maria said dazed as she walked the other way.

Alex and Kyle had witnessed this little interaction between their two friends and were thrown for a small loop.

" So I'm guessing they're together now?" Kyle asked as Alex just looked on in disbelief.

" What's wrong with him?" Tess asked as she came up next to her boyfriend and her shell shocked friend.

" We saw Maria and Michael kiss… then he asked her out on a date. I think the pigs just flew." Kyle said.

" Yeah and hell froze over." Alex added as Tess looked at them with a scared expression.

"I think you guys might be practicing too much. I got math. See you later Alex. Love you." Tess said as she kissed Kyle on the lips. She turned back to look at them and they were still just standing there in amazement. She shook her head and scoffed, 'Weirdoes,' she thought and walked into her classroom.

Ch. 13:

Liz had never been so tired in her life even after she worked a double shift but 6 hours of nonstop, intense training really drains a person. She yawned as she pulled on her pajamas and literally threw herself down on her bed and curled under her covers. The sheets felt like creamy butter against her skin and she drifted off to sleep. She suddenly felt pulled in a million different directions and her head felt like it was spinning as she opened her eyes and bolted upright. Liz Parker was no longer in the confines of her bedroom or even in the comfort of her own bed. She was on the ground, sitting on beautifully colored green grass, so beautiful it would take your breath away. She looked up towards the sky and noticed that it was a rich teal color and the sun was a bright yellow. She knew she wasn't in Roswell or even on Earth. Was she on Antar? No, Antar's sky was more like that of Earth, a light blue color. So where was she?

"Ava?" she heard a man ask behind her. She stood up and looked behind her at the man. He had grayish hair, and he looked worn down by war. He smiled a bright shining smile at her and she recognized him immediately. The way his eyes crinkled and the chocolate brown of his eyes… It was her father, her real father, Lord Daine.

"Father." Liz said as she smiled and ran to him, his arms opening as they embraced. Tears streaked down his eyes as he pulled back and looked upon her with great love.

"I would know your essence anywhere. You look almost exactly the same my daughter. Gaba has looked after you well." Lord Daine said with a smile as he released his youngest daughter.

"How did I get here? Am I really on Kiri?" Liz asked as she looked around.

"I called upon your mind and you have traveled many a light year to get here. This is Kiri but as you and I used to know it. You are here but in my mind only. I am deep in meditation right now."

"You called to me with your mind? You must really be powerful." Liz said as Lord Daine looked at her with a crest fallen face.

"Once I was very powerful but this war between the planets has caused many resources to expire. The only powerful thing those of us on Kiri have are our minds and we will never let Khivar take that away from us." Lord Daine responded as Liz looked around her surroundings, it did seem very surreal and perfect, too perfect.

"Why did you call upon me? I mean after all this time, nothing and now suddenly you contact me." Liz said as she stared at Lord Daine with a glimmer of hurt behind her eyes. Lord Daine looked at his daughter and gave her small smile.

"It is imperative that you listen to me now young Ava regarding your mission on Earth and one day returning to Antar to reclaim the throne. I feel that you have doubts about your love for young Zan but the feelings are very real. You must follow your instincts and your heart. Remember that I love you daughter and one day you will return and we shall rebuild what Khivar has destroyed." Lord Daine reached out his hand to caress Liz's cheek but she was already being pulled back awaking with a start.

She sat up and took several deep breaths. Liz thought about her father and how Gabby looked so much like him. She knew that one way or another Gabby would see Antar, Kiri and their father again; she owed her that much… She owed it to them all and she knew it then in that moment… They were going to win this war.

Ch 14:

He had been in deep slumber when he heard a soft knock on his window. He bolted upright and held up his hand prepared to fight whoever the intruder was but he noticed the small figure standing outside. He walked to his window and opened it wide helping her inside.

"You scared the hell out of me Liz." Max said as Liz looked up at him with her big brown eyes and half smiled.

"Sorry Max but I had to see you as soon as possible." Liz said quietly. Max was a little taken aback by her comment… He had after all been dreaming about her only moments ago.

"It's ok, um… what's up? You ok?" he asked with concern as she sat on his bed.

"I'm fine… but… I spoke to my father tonight… I mean Ava's father." Liz said as Max's expression turned to one of deep interest and he sat down next to her.

"What did he say?" he asked as he shifted to face her.

"That one day we'll return to Antar to reclaim our Kingdom and rebuild what Khivar has destroyed. He didn't tell me how to defeat Khivar but he gave me hope that we will defeat our enemies. He also told me to… well… um… trust in my feelings for you. In order to do that though I need to know how you feel about me and if you feel anything how real is it?" Liz asked blushing bright red.

"Liz… I know exactly how I feel about you and I always knew my feelings were real. I felt complete and whole the moment we kissed… Like there was this part of me that was shut off until I had you in my life. I always loved you and I always will." Max said as he touched her face softly. She leaned into him and kissed his palm gently.

Tears lined her eyes as she pulled his face closer to her own and they kissed softly at first but it soon turned into something primal and passionate and there was no turning back this time. Max pulled back and pulled Liz's shirt over her head in one swift motion using his powers to get rid of her bra revealing her creamy, perky breasts. His mouth lowered over her erect nipple and he sucked into his mouth with passion as Liz arched her back and whimpered softly. They fell back on his bed as his mouth worked longingly on her mounds of soft flesh. Liz pulled Max up and ripped his shirt off and slowly running her hand down his hard, chiseled chest. He devoured her mouth grinding his rock hard cock against her urging went center. Liz was ready to be taken; she reached down, sliding her hand under his boxers and stroking his girthy erection. Max moaned into her mouth and pulled away positioning himself on his knees, he swiftly pulled her shoes off, then her jeans and underwear. He could smell her heat; it was intoxicating to his senses. He wanted to taste her so he lowered his mouth to her and pushed her folds apart exposing the most intimate part of her. He looked up at Liz who was breathing erratically looking down at him, her eyes pleading, begging him not to stop now. He nodded his head and took a long, slow, deliberate lick stopping and pressing down hard on her swollen nub. Liz twisted below him and pulled softly on his hair, throwing him into a frenzy as he sped his action up. He pushed one finger slowly in and out of her while he sucked and licked her. Liz couldn't take anymore and she pulled him up and swiped her hand over his pants making them disappear. His hand went between them as he led his throbbing cock to her center.

He pushed the tip in slowly letting her get adjusted to the size as his eyes sought permission she ran her hand down his backside, he tiny hand cupped his butt as she pushed him through her barrier letting out a low gasp of surprise and pleasure. Max's eyes widened with the feel of her around him, she felt so tight and wet that just the thought sent him over the edge. Liz kissed him softly and wrapped her legs around his waist. Max pulled himself out a bit then pushed back in, he continued to go slowly for a few minutes but the overwhelming urgency was building and the small moans he heard in his ear took him past him meter and he began to pump in and out of Liz harder and harder. Liz's soft moans now turned into soft cries of ecstasy as they began to build one another up and up. Max felt close as Liz began to tremble beneath him.

"Ohhhh… Maaaaax… Mmmmmm…" she let it escape long and low as her walls clenched tight around him.

"Oh god… Oh god… Liiiiiz… Ahhhh…" Max came long and hard two more thrusts after she did. He rested his forehead on hers and kissed her softly. They were spent as he pulled out and pulled her into a tight and loving embrace. She snuggled in close to him and they soon drifted off to sleep.


End file.
